Measuring progress against a baseline is a fundamental aspect of Project Portfolio Management. The baseline corresponds to the project's status at some established point in the past and in some instances the baseline itself is adjusted during the course of the project. Thus, measuring a project's progress against a baseline is a continuous and dynamic process that is often as important as maintaining the baseline itself.